demigodfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Sedna
Sedna is a General-type Demigod. She rides a snow leopard named Sila. Description Strengths :Powerful healing spells :Silences enemies Weaknesses :Low health :Little direct damage Play Style Although Sedna is a defensive hero her power comes from being in solid melee. Her silence makes her an amazing team player and allows her to always have the jump on an opposing hero. This, coupled with arguably the best interupt in the game makes her a very dangerous adversary. Heal is your main skill, use it to stay in the lanes as long as possible and farm like mad. She also has a lot of health regen so focus on mana items, this will allow you to heal as often as possible. Always keep an eye on allied heroes, their positions and their health. Skills Active Pounce: Sedna commands her cat to pounce on an area, dealing damage to target. : Inspiring Roar: When Sedna uses Pounce, minions are granted a bonus to move speed as well as dodge for a short while. Horn of the Yeti: Summons upto four yetis to Sedna's side. They are durable melee units. : Wild Swings: Sedna's yetis swipe wide, striking their targets as well as nearby enemies. Heal: Heals a target of its wounds, and damages its nearby assailants. : Life's Child: Sedna's health regeneration is greatly increased whenever her life total falls below 30%. Silence: Enemies near Sedna are barred from using magical spells for a short duration. Passive Inner Grace: Increases Sedna's movement speed and health regeneration. Healing Wind: Allied units' wounds are healed by Sedna's mere presence. : Counter Healing: Enemy priests in Sedna's presence cannot heal. Magnificent Presence: An aura surrounds Sedna, reducing the cooldowns of abilities for nearby allies. This skill also grants a bonus to Sedna's minions' health and attack speed. Morale: Increases all attributes of Sedna's minions. Death Effect Heals allies within 10 meters for 300 health. Guides Lore — From the moment she was born, all who saw Sedna knew that she possessed a strange abundance of vitality. Her mother predicted that she would one day become the tribe's angakkuq, or spiritual caretaker. The tribe's current angakkuq, named Koomuk, overheard this proclamation and looked with suspicion upon the girl, for he did not intend to step down from his high position among the Elders. From the beginning, Sedna was an independent spirit, often wandering into the frozen wastes beyond the protection of her tribe's snow shelters. She also inspired a deep love in everyone she knew -- even in the hearts of the frostbitten searchers who were repeatedly sent out to find her. The girl's true strangeness only became apparent when she resurrected a snow hare that had been skinned and tossed into a boiling pot. Asked by her mother how she had revived the animal, Sedna replied that she had simply given it some of her extra breath. After all, she could not abide the destruction of the "snow people" and would do everything in her power to revive any animal killed by human hands. Sedna's mother immediately dragged her to Koomuk, begging him to take her into his care and to help her become the next angakkuq. Sedna interrupted Koomuk's reply, pointing out that Koomuk was a fraud, and that she had nothing to learn from him. Koomuk's heart filled with undying hatred for the girl. As Sedna grew, she became even more independent. She sometimes spent weeks alone in the faraway lands under the Aurorae, beyond the white horizon where monsters were said to dwell. Hunters sometimes crossed paths with her, and they told stories of how she had been seen talking to wolves, walking among the caribou, and once riding upon the back of a great leopard. Returning from one of these journeys, Sedna was incensed to discover that Koomuk and the other Elders had sacrificed a killer whale, and that it had been dead too long for her to bring it back to life. Koomuk imperiously pointed out that the gods had demanded the sacrifice. Sedna proclaimed that Koomuk hadn't the faintest idea what the gods wanted. Stung by her insult, Koomuk flew into a rage and sank his whale-carving spear into Sedna's chest. As she dropped to her knees, a giant snow leopard burst from the snow-fog behind her and crushed Koomuk's head in its jaws. It then turned to lick Sedna's wounds. "Sila, you should not have done that," she said. "I will be fine." Withdrawing the spear from her chest, Sedna was quickly enveloped in blue aurora-light. When she rose, her wound had vanished. She went to Koomuk's body and held her hand above him. Reviving with a start, Koomuk screamed and ran into the nearest snow shelter. Sedna told the cowering Elders to tell Koomuk that she would never return. Picking up the spear, Sedna mounted Sila. They never looked back. Notes *Her death heals allies within a range of 10. Achievements Category:Demigods Category:Generals